This Is Why
by i've left this stupid account
Summary: Love can be so depressing sometimes. Especially when the person your sights are set on likes Mario more than you. MattxMello
1. Scrawny

(**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Nice to seeya. So yeah, I recently moved house and school, cutting off my internet for a few months. I've been working on a lot of fics on paper though, which I'll upload soon. Also, I promise I'll get round to writing Hysteria! Dx_)

_~Enjoy_

--

Mello, 2nd, blond-haired, aggressive, charged through the hallways like a herd of roaming wildebeest. Why? It was simple. Beaten again! That morning, he'd woken up in a lovely mood, face glowing with cheer. His window was wide open, and he'd paused for a moment to listen to the birds sing.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Mello yelled, slamming his window shut. Then he had gotten dressed, and made his way downstairs to check the scoreboards of the latest test. His frown deepened at the sight of Near being first _again._

So now, he was on a rampage through Wammy's. Everyone stepped aside as not to get injured, or killed. You never knew with Mello. He had no off switch. Well, even if he did, it'd be quite impossible to locate it.

---

Observers gasped as he almost knocked a scrawny kid off his feet. A PSP fell from his hands and landed to the ground. The victim of Mello's rage simply stared at the console. If he was angry, he was sure doing a good job at hiding it.

Mello turned around to look at his challenger. The kid had bright red hair, and strange goggles covering his eyes.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' the blond growled, grabbing the other boy by the collar of his shirt.

''Oops, didn't see you there,'' he stared right at Mello, not intimidated at all, with those shielded eyes.

''I'm pretty hard to miss, fag.''

''Aheh, got sorta absorbed in my game,'' he pointed to the PSP.

2nd let go of the other boy's shirt and went over to it.

''This,'' he grinned, picking it up, ''is what I think about your little toy.''

The geeky looking boy clenched his fists slightly as he watched Mello throw the console into a wall, smashing it into pieces instantly. He was used to this sort of crap. He'd gotten it all the time at his old home.

''That wasn't a toy. If you wonna see toys go see that haphephobic albino.'' (**A/N**: _Haphephobia or Haptephobia- Fear of being touched_.)

Mello raised an eyebrow. This kid had something against Near? Interesting.

''What's your name?'' the blond asked, curious.

''Matt. New here. Nice to meetcha, uhh…?''

''Mello.''

''Mello? That's the name of my roommate. Guess I'm roomin' with you, huh?'' Matt tilted his head slightly, fumbling around in his pocket. He finally found a cigarette and a lighter.

''Fuck.''

''My thoughts exactly.''

---

When Mello walked, nibbling on a leftover bit of a Hershey's bar, into his now shared room, Matt was already there, a laptop balanced on his knee, a gameboy in one hand, soda in the other.

He flopped onto his bed, waiting for the redhead to look up and greet him or something.

Nope, he was ignored.

Blondie almost snarled. He got up and waved a hand in front of Matt's face.

''Oh shit! Mario! Nooo! Don't die on me!'' the gamer started screaming, as his last life on the game was lost.

He looked so serious and utterly sad that Mello burst out laughing.

''That your lover?'' he asked.

''Nah, I don't date,'' the redhead said, as his fingers moved as fast as lightning along the console buttons.

''Jeeeeeez! Ohhhkaaaaay, .''

''Bad expriences with dating. Gimme a break,'' the geekier boy sighed.

An awkward silence followed. It'd been less than a minute, but it felt like a few hours for Mello. Matt didn't notice. He was too engrossed in Mario.

''Right, well, I'm gonna go do some homework. Gonna beat Near this time, just watch, bitches!''

''Bye Mels.''

The blond scowled at the new nickname, but left it alone.

He didn't feel like arguing with Matt.

(**A/N**: _Ew…I coulda done better on this…Oh well. Next chapter in the making. Yaoi will happen...soon idk...in a few chapters time. Since that's what you're probably reading this for anyway. xD_)


	2. Injury

(**A/N:** _I admit it. I love this chapter. Haha…Sorry, still no yaoi. :P Ty for reviews. 3_)

Mello considered himself to be alright at soccer. Screw that, he considered himself to be _kickass_ at it. He could beat all of the kids at Wammy's, anyway. He loved it because he could finally be first at something. Near wouldn't even dare go outside!

When he had invited Matt to play in the place of Johnny, a member of the opposite team, he hadn't expected him to be so good.

--

''Fuck! Ronnie, PASS ME THE GODDAMN BALL!'' Mello growled. His team was so useless against Matt's quick footing.

''You know, Mels, you're supposed to work as a team,'' the redhead smirked and ran past him, dribbling the soccer ball.

A pissed off Mello is never a good thing. Anyone could of sworn the blond was going to explode. He darted up the field, following Matt with a devious smile on his face.

''Oh hi agai—OUCH, WHAT THE FUCK?'' the gamer tripped over Mello's foot, which the older boy had 'conveniently' stuck in front of the other.

''Oops, silly me. Sorry about that,'' he took the ball from Matt, grinning, ''bye.''

''Argh, Mello, you fucker…'' the redhead lay on the ground clinging to his ankle which hurt like a mother fuckin' beedrill's sting. (**A/N:** _Beedrill – Pokémon._)

He watched the other boy score goals, and waited for someone to help him up. As 15 minutes passed by, his scowl deepened more and more.

--

''Mello, you were awesome!''

''I know I was.''

''Be on our team next time!''

''Whatever.''

''Teach me?''

''Fuck off.''

The boy in black pushed his way out of the crowd and stood in front of Matt, who looked up at him, eyes hidden behind goggles. There was cold sweat down his face, indicating pain.

''Matt…''

''Go away.''

''Matt…''

''Didn't you hear me? I said GO AWAY. You've done enough fucking damage.''

''It looks broken.''

''And whose fault is that?''

''Sorry,'' Mello sighed and held out his hand.

The redhead paused for a minute, but took it, heaving himself up.

''Ugh, damn, this hurts.''

''Uhh, maybe you should see the nurse.''

''No shit, Sherlock.''

--

''Well, you're a lucky one, Matt. It's not broken, just sprained. Either way, you should rest for a while. No going outside for at least a few days, okay, sweetie?'' the nurse smiled at him.

''Sure, sure,'' the geekish boy left the room and headed for his own, hobbling all the way. He glanced at Mello and Roger, who were arguing like usual. Only this time, it was over him.

''Mello, that was a completely irrational thing to do. Now look, but Matt is going to be deprived of the outdoors for days, just because you wanted to win a childish game! I am very dissa—blah, blah, blah, blah…''

The blond, who got this daily, could easily turn himself off during lectures. He turned on again when he heard the word 'punishment.'

''No chocolate for a week. Don't even think about stealing any from Linda.''

''WHAT? BUT ROGER, YOU DON'T UNDERSTA—''

''I understand perfectly, Mello. Now go and apologise to Matt for injuring him, and be on your best behaviour.''

The redhead hurried quickly the shared room. Hopefully, if he got there in time, he could fake sleep so he didn't get yelled at by the 2nd.

--

''Matt, I know you're awake, dumbass,'' the blond pulled the blankets off of the other boy.

''Do whatever you want to me, I don't care.''

''Who said I was gonna hurt you?''

''Me.''

''Well I'm not, ok? Calm it,'' Mello smirked.

''But your chocolate…''

''Oh, that doesn't matter.''

''It doesn't?'' Matt's face looked blank.

''Nope. Cos you're gonna steal me some.''

(**A/N:** _Could steal from Linda, or Roger, or L, or Near. I dunno. Poor Matt. I'm so mean to him. Meh, next chapter soon.~_)


End file.
